


Young killer

by Sn0wst0rmempress



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Assassination, Death, F/M, Gen, Killing, Post-Korosensei's Death (Assassination Classroom)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sn0wst0rmempress/pseuds/Sn0wst0rmempress
Summary: After Koro-Sensei's death, the principal of the school was charged and the school closed. The military bought the 3E classroom site because it is very suitable for attacking and interrogating criminals. And what happened to the E-Class? Well, everyone took their own path in life ... Some became normal workers (with a few extra skills), others became known faces in politics or science. And one, ONE became a killer!
Relationships: Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi
Kudos: 5





	Young killer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently translating the other chapters. That means that there are coming many more chapters! Also thank you for reading this can fic!

,,Nagisa-kun! How are you?!" I smiled at Kayano. "Hello Kaede-chan! I'm fine! How is the shooting going?" She grinned broadly. ,,Very good! We'll be ready next month!" I smiled at her. "I'm looking forward to it." We stood in front of our old school building and waited for Isogai-kun, who had the keys to the building. Hah, the memories associated with this building ... Koro-sensei's last moments ... "Nagisa-kun?" I blinked. "Maehara-kun? So you could come after all! And Okajima-kun is also here! Have you two seen Isogai-kun?" Maehara sighed. "Well, Isogai sprained his ankle in an accident and can't come ..." I looked at the floor, disappointed. "But I got the keys to make up for it!" I looked up in surprise and Maehara held the jingling bunch of keys in front of my face. "Isogai-kun usually never gives away the keys." I muttered. "But whatever! We can go in and clean up!" I smiled gently and clapped my hands. Maehara unlocked the door and we started cleaning. During this time, Itona-kun, Toka-san, Sumire-san, Karma-kun and Rio-san also came. "It's nice that so many could come despite your studies or work!" Kayano said happily and Hara agreed wordlessly. Everyone had changed. After all, almost half a year had passed since we graduated from Kunugigaoka. I looked somewhat melancholy checked my watch and starteld. "Damn it! I have to go! Sorry! See you soon!" "See you soon!" All replied in sync and then went back to their work. I packed my things and ran to my university. I had a meeting with one of my upperclassmen and didn't feel like being late. I reached the bottom of the mountain out of breath and looked around. Nobody there ... Should I ... I decided quite quickly to take the shortcut, otherwise I would definitely be late. I climbed onto a roof and started to hop over the roofs. I stormed into the room completely work out but thankfully on time ,,Nagisa-kun! What did you do to be so exhausted?! " I gasped for air. "I ... hurried... up!" I gasped and leaned against the wall to find some support. "Well, please sit down before you pass out." He offered me a chair and I sat down. ,,Thanks." ,,So, do you know why you are here today?" I shook my head and my braids flew around. "No Senpai. Why am I here?" He grinned and ruffled my hair. Two other guys came in."We noticed that you are very attentive and wanted to ask you if you would like to join the student committee." The other two smiled friendly. Since I could not sense any danger, I was Koro-sensei's student after all, I accepted the offer with a smile. ,,With pleasure. What are my tasks then?" He gave me a stack of papers. “Read this through and take notes. You have until the end of the week!" They disappeared directly after telling me this and laughed themselves to death in the hallway. They didn't think I would manage to do complete this task. They would regret that.  
_6 days later ..._  
,,Senpai! Kirigama-senpai!" He turned around with a very annoyed look an his face. "What's up?" I pressed the folder in which I had put the mountain of pepers along with my own notes into his hands and smiled. "Here!" Then I took my leave again to look for Eichi-kun, a friend of mine. "Nagisa-kun!" I turned around. I didn't have to search long. "Hey Eichi-kun. How are you? "We talked for a while until Kirigama-senpai stepped in my way. His eyes gleaming with anger, he grabbed my arm and hissed:" Please come with me, Nagisa-kun."


End file.
